Experimenting
by Zaniepop199
Summary: Max is currently dating Kate. They've been going strong for 3 years now and love eachother. But when a certain dark haired boy comes to town, Max's life will be turned upside down. Conflicted and confused, Max experiments with her sexuality. Four-shot Fax story. Rated M for Sexual content and themes. Don't like, don't read. Fax! First fanfic, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Max is currently dating Kate. They've been together for 3 years, and still love each other. But when a certain dark haired boy comes into town, will Max have a change of heart? Rated M for sexual themes and scenes.

Max POV

I was at the park with Kate, my girlfriend. She was on a swing, looking in a the tiny mirror she just fished out of her pocket. Her long brown hair tumbled down to her waist in silky straight strands. Her push up bra showed an astonishing amount of cleavage from the top of her green tank. All in all, Kate was extremely sexy.

I guess I was pretty good looking myself. Golden curls, brown eyes, with my black bikini, jean jacket, and denim shorts that Kate bought me. She said that I had an amazing body, so I needed to use it, so she could make people jealous. And vise versa.

"Max! Come on. My mom's not home..." Kate gave me a sultry grin. I smirked and took her outstretched hand, walking in the direction of Kate's house. She released my hand and put her hand in my back pocket. I did the same.

As we walked out of the park, I saw a boy staring at us. He was tall, and dark, but I didn't see much of him. I shrugged and turned back to Kate, who smiled and kissed me softly before continuing down the street with my by her side.

...

When we got to Kate's house, she tugged me into the kitchen.

"Let's ice the cupcakes for the picnic tomorow." She said. I nodded. We were taking all of our best friends on a picnic after school tomorrow. It was our Best friend anniversary.

"Chocolate, or strawberry?" I asked, holding up the tubes. Kate bit her lip.

"Strawberry." She said. I handed her the tube and we got to work. I created a smiley face on about six cupcakes. Suddenly, I heard a small object fall to the kitchen floor. "Oops!" Kate giggled and bent down to pick up the plastic bowl she dropped. I stared at her ass as her booty shorts stretched. Damn.

Walking over to her quickly, I slid my hand up her leg and gripped her ass, squeezing. Kate gasped and groaned when my hand slid in between her legs. She whipped around to face me and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, hard. Suddenly, I was being lifted onto the counter top. Kate and her amazing strength. I opened my eyes to see Kate holding the chocolate icing.

Kate grinned as she squirted some chocolate onto her finger. She lifted it to my mouth and I sucked the chocolate off. "Mmm" I moaned. Kate set the icing down and slid off my jean jacket.

"God, Max." She groaned as she lowered the straps of my bikini. I moaned as Kate blew cold air on my nipples. Then she took the icing again, and squirted chocolate all over my hardening nipples. Then Kate took my right breast in her mouth, sucking off the chocolate. My lips parted in excansy and Kate took the other nipple in her mouth, giving it equal attention. When all the chocolate was gone, Kate started to rub on my crotch.

"Ooh, Yeah..." I moaned loudly. Kate unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off. I gulped. Kate suddenly pushed me down so my back was on the counter and my legs were spread apart. Kate rubbed through my lacy black undies for a while, then pushed it aside.

"Oh, Max, you're very wet. You dirty girl..." Kate moaned. I gasped as her tongue shot out to touch my hot flesh. I cried out on contact, gripping the edge of the counter.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned. Kate stopped licking so she could insert her middle finger into my vagina. "Ooh." She began pumping her finger in and out, faster and faster until she pressed down on my clit. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I came, and Kate held out my orgasm, rubbing furiously on my clit.

Once I was calmed down, I slid off the counter and bent dont to take off Kate's shorts. She gasped when I didn't even hesitate to massage her mound roughly. "Ugh! Max!" She groaned. I slid off her panties and lifted one of her legs up on the counter. Kate moaned when I started sucking on her dripping pussy.

She clutched my hair as I lapped her juices up greedily, not giving her time to breathe. "Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" She screamed as she came. I licked my lips, standing up and smiling at Kate.

"That was great." She gasped, coming down from her high. I grinned.

"Isn't it always?" I said. Kate grinned at me and tossed me my clothes. I put them back on and fixed my hair. Kate shook her head, bringing me closer and fixing the golden curls herself. She stepped back when she was finished.

"There. Perfect." She said. I rolled my eyes but laughed. Kate and I continued icing the cupcakes until I had to go home.

I hugged Kate and gave her a quick peck on the lips before waving and leaving her house. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Max!" she waved.

On my way home, I passed by the park again. The boy was still there. Only on the swings. I felt as if I should go say something, but decided against it. Oh, what the heck! I walked over to the swings and sat next to him.

The boy turned to look at me. "Hi, I'm Max." I said. The boy smiled slightly.

"Fang." He replied. I was about to say something else, when my cell phone rang. Dammit, mom. I looked at Fang.

"Sorry, I have to go. But I'll see you around?" I asked timidly. Fang gave me a lopsided smile.

"Absolutely."

**Okay. This is my first Fanfic, so be nicee!**

**~Zanie :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max POV

The next day was interesting. Kate had come over with a basket full of the cupcakes we made yesterday. She was wearing a red flimsy blouse with tan shorts. Her ink black hair was in a long fishtail braid that ended at her hip.

"Hey!" I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Max! Time for the picnic!" She took my hand, waving bye to my parents as we ran off my porch towards the park. Kate took a look at my clothes. I wore a black cut off top that showed my bellybutton, a dark green cardigan, black ripped skinny jeans, and matching green heeled converse. Kate nodded appreciatively and we continued walking to the park, hand in hand.

When we got to the park, Iggy was already there with Nudge and Gazzy. They were laying out a large blanket to sit on, and had various types of foods with them. I also saw a familiar dark haired boy helping them. I broke away from Kate to run up to them.

"Fang! Hey!" I waved excitedly. Fang looked up and gave me a lazy grin. My breath hitched. Huh. Weird. Kate caught up to me and set down the basket of cupcakes onto the picnic blanket. Iggy stood up to introduce everyone.

"Alright, guys. Looks like Fang and Max have already met! So Kate, this is Fang. Fang, this is Max's girlfriend, Kate. Fang is new in town." He explained. Kate smiled at Fang and he nodded his head at her, simply checking out her cleavage. Kate noticed, but she didn't care. She never really did.

"Omg! Fang, you met Max! That is greaat! Now we don't have to do those long awkward silenced introductions and junk, because those are seriously boring! I mean why can't we all just get past all that awkwardness and just get along? It really just gets on my fucking nerves when someone is awkward." Nudge ranted. Gazzy covered her mouth before she could say more.

"Well, that's Nudge for you" Gazzy said. I laughed and Fang chuckled, smiling at me. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks so I just looked at the food.

We ate while talking about Fang. Apparently, he's 18, like us, and is to Cambridge High School as senior this year. He plays soccer and lacrosse. He also told us about his reputation as the emo kid. I didn't think it was true.

"What? No! You talk plenty enough," i said. Fang threw his hands up.

"You would think. But no. I'm quiet and I wear black. Instant emo." He sighed. I patted his back and Kate squirmed in her spot. I scooted closer to her and grasped her hand. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could've sworn that I saw Fang's eyes narrow. But when I turned to him, he was just eating a cupcake.

But, the way he was eating that cupcake...

You see, his gorgeous lips would suck up the icing, then his tongue would shoot out to lick it off his lips. He would take a bite, eating so slowly, his tongue licking his lips... god... I could practically hear the sexy music playing in the background.

"Max!" Kate exclaimed. I turned to look at her. She looked annoyed.

"Sorry. What's up?" I asked.

"I asked if you had any money for ice cream." She repeated, pointing to an ice cream truck. I nodded and everyone told me what they wanted. I got up to go to the ice cream truck.

"I'll go with you. It's a lot of stuff." He said when I gave him a funny look. Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, I could go!" She suggested. I shook my head.

"Its fine, i've got Fang." I said. Kate's usual cheeriness dimmed. But she sat down and started talking to the others. Fang followed close behind me as we turned the street corner to get to the ice cream truck. We finally found it in the next street, but there was a giant line.

"Um, you want to wait until it gets shorter?" He asked. I nodded and we sat in the grass a little ways from the truck. Turned towards Fang and smiled. He gave me his famous half grin. But then he reached out towards me, holding my waist. He pulled me a bit closer, so I was sitting on his lap, straddling him.

"Umm..." i began. Fang pressed his finger to my lips. There was no one around us, we were on the other side of the ice cream truck. His hands slid up from my waist, to my breasts, he molded them in his hands. I moaned lowly, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he did, and he grinned. Suddenly, his hips bucked up and I felt something press on my crotch area. Holy shit. That felt amazing. My eyes rolled back in my head as Fang continued to grind on me, making me feel so good...

"Hey! Are you two ordering?" The ice cream truck driver yelled out of his little window. I nodded breathlessly and got off of Fang to order.

"Um, two root beer floats, two spongebobs, and two ice cream sandwiches." I said. The diver gave me the floats and gave Fang the rest. We paid for the stuff and he drove off. I was still shaking from what Fang did to me. I didn't even know much about a guy's...penis. Like, why was it soooo hard? And how long are they? Because Fangs looked pretty long. I heard Fang chuckled beside me. I stopped walking.

"What?" I challenged him. Fang smiled.

"You've never had real sex, have you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have!" I exclaimed. Fang shook his head.

"Not with a strap on dick. I meant with a real guy's dick. Not lesbian, real sex." He whispered in my ear, his tongue flicking out to lick it. I shuddered, and Fang smiled again.

"No. I haven't then." I said, turning the corner towards the park. "Fang, I suggest that you back off. I love girls. Kate is my girlfriend. And I don't think that it'll change for a looong time." I said. Fang's eyes narrowed.

"Baby, you just need the right guy to fuck you. And I promise, Max. I will fuck you." He murmured. I was breathing hard. I started speeding up my pace towards the others. They all looked at us.

"What took so long?" Iggy asked. Fang and I shrugged.

"The line was really long." I said, not making eye contact. Kate gave me a look, so I just sat down and kissed her, hard. I saw everyone was not paying any attention, except for Fang. I stared at him while kissing Kate, and he looked pissed off. But then, he just cleared his expression, and winked. WINKED!

I broke away from Kate. God, this boy was persistent.

**Hmm, a little less action, but don't worry. The next chappie shall be better. **

**~Zanie :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Experimenting

Chapter 3

Max POV

Kate and I were making out passionately on my bed. It wasn't a big surprise, considering we both had problems keeping out hands off each other. My mom was home, but no one else was. Kate began to take off my shirt, right when the door swung open.

"Oh! Sorry, honey! Um, there is someone who I want you to meet, Max. So can you say goodbye to Kate, and uh, see her tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded timidly. My mother was never a huge fan of me being a lesbian. And she didn't really like Kate either. We once got into a huge fight, and she said that Kate pushed me around. She eventually just ignored the fact that I was a lesbian.

Kate sighed and hopped off my bed to slip on her heels. "Bye Max." She kissed my cheek and left the room. I was sitting there, glaring at my mother, wearing neon blue booty shorts, fishnet tights, a lacy bra that matched my neon shorts, and a see through off the shoulder black cut off shirt. Mom just rolled her eyes and dragged me down to the living room, fixing my amber curls.

"Now, Max, honey. I know that I've been hard on you, and I know that you like this Kate girl. But please just try to get along with this boy." She pleaded. I groaned. Not again. She was always trying to set me up with really hot guys, to see if I would change my mind. It never worked.

"Mom, please just let me decide what my sexuality is." I said. My mother just huffed, tugging at her brown locks in frustration. "Fine. I'll try." I said. My mom's face brightened and she led me to the living room. There, sitting on MY sofa, was the most horrid creature. Who do you think it was?

A) a Fat dude

B) a guy named Dylan

C) Fang.

If you guessed choice A: were you paying attention. Mom only sets me up with hot guys.

If you guessed choice B: who the hell is Dylan?

If you guessed choice C: DING DING DING! We have a winner!

Fang turned to look at me, then he grinned. "Oh, this is your house? That's why Kate left just then. I thought she was cheating on you. I-uh, was about to text you to let you know." He said. Liar. He knew. My mother just cooed at him.

"Aw! Isn't that sweet, Maxi! He didn't even mind that you're lesbian! He didn't want to see you get hurt!" she exclaimed. I scoffed. Fang just laughed.

"Aw, come on, Max. I want to take you out somewhere." He said. My mom nudged me.

"Where?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He smiled again.

"My house. I want to make you dinner. I really want to be friends, Max." He said charmingly. I narrowed my eyes and looked pleadingly at my mother. She just squealed like a school girl and jumped up and down.

"Okay! MAX WILL GO!" She threw a black wool coat at me and waved us out the door. "Its chilly, so don't stay outdoors! Have fun you two!" She waved and slammed the door shut. I slid on the coat, angry with my mother. The cold hit my bare stomach and I shivered, buttoning the coat up. Fang peered at me, smirking.

"You mom adores me." He noted. I rolled my eyes.

"She adores any boy who shows an interest in me." I said. Fang grinned lazily.

"So, a lot of boys." He said. I laughed slightly, but nodded. Fang held out his hand for me to take. I groaned, but took it any ways, as Fang began walking me to his house.

...

"Max! Just eat the lemon bar." Fang sighed. I shook my head.

"You probably put crack in it." I said, crinkling my nose. At the yellow bar topped with powdered sugar.

"No, I didn't, Max. Please, just take the lemon bar." He said. I shook my head again. Fang groaned, and picked up a lemon bar between his fingers. "Please, Max." He looked into my eyes, bringing the sweet pastry to my mouth. I felt my mouth open unconsciously, and I bit into the bar. Fang brought the rest of it to his mouth and ate the rest. I chewed it, and surprisingly, it was delicious. No, it was indescribable.

"Mmm, oh my god! Fang is there more?" I moaned. Fang chuckled and his gaze dropped to my lips. I blinked. "What?" I asked. Fang brought his fingers to my lips, brushing them across my lower lip.

"You had crumbs." He whispered. I looked down. Fang lifted my chin up, so I was looking at him. "There's more." He murmured, bringing his lips down on mine.

A spark zapped my lips, like someone just lit a firework. Then when I kissed him back, it exploded. Like a gorgeous haze of bright white light, I saw stars. Fang's arms came around me. This only made the feeling stronger. I sucked the sweetness of the lemon bar from his mouth and he did the same to me. I suddenly wanted more of this feeling. I gripped the collar of Fang's button up shirt, tugging him impossibly closer to me. I wanted to feel him against me. To feel every inch of him and make him mold into me.

Suddenly, a light cough interrupted our session. We both looked up to see Fang's father, a man who was like an older copy of Fang. He was tall, good looking, and was currently raising an eyebrow. "Not that I don't approve, but if things were to get steamy, I would prefer if you could do it in Fang's room. Not my kitchen. Or at least the living room." He said. I felt my face heat up to a thousand degrees, and I grabbed my bag from the counter.

"No, I was just leaving. I'll see you later, Fang." I ran to the front door and left the house, breathing hard. I didn't know what to make of this. I should find Kate.

...

**So, review!**

**~Zanie :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Experimenting 4

Max POV

I showed up at Kate's house around eight. I knew that her parents were gone until Monday, so why was there a car parked in her driveway? Kate didn't own a car. Her parents wouldn't let her have one. Huh, well maybe they decided to finally give her one. I took out my spare key and slid it into the slot, unlocking the door.

The house was quiet, so Kate was probably in her room. I walked slowly up the stairs, dreading the moment when I would have to tell her what happened. As I neared her room, I heard sounds. Huh?

I stopped walking right when I was in front of her bedroom door. The sounds were loud and clear, now. Moans. And gasping, whispers. The bed springs were moving, too. I threw the door open to reveal something that would scar me for life.

"MAX!" Kate squeaked. There she was, my girlfriend, being fucked by Star, a girl on the school's track team. She was almost as fast as me. Star had on a strap on dick, and Kate was sitting on it. They were both completely naked. Tears burned my eyes.

"How could you?" I whispered. Kate looked guilty, but she pursed her lips.

"You went over to Fang's house, and you probably fucked him behind my back. I know he has a thing for you." She said. "I just wanted to get even." Tears were spilling from my face now.

"We kissed. Then I pushed him away, and left to be with you." I said, wiping my face. Kate'smouth opened in an 'O'.

"Maxi, I'm sorry-" she began, but I cut her off angrily.

"No! You jump to conclusions! Like I'm the one who's making bad choices here! Like I'm the one who always starts the fight!" I yelled. "You are! You push me around, Kate! You make me believe that I did something wrong, just so you can do something wrong too! You used me going to Fang's house, as an excuse, so you could get something out of someone else! You think that you can make up a good enough excuse for this, and then we can be together again, because we both did something wrong! No, Kate! It's over. I'll call your mom tomorrow so she can pick up all of your things." I finished. And with that, I went into her closet, ripped off all of my clothes and put them in the box I used to bring them here three years ago. I grabbed the black duffel bag labeled 'Max' that had the rest of my things in them.

I left Kate's house. She could fuck anyone for all I cared. God, she is such a whore.

...

I was curled up is a ball on my bed, crying my eyes out. Nudge was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. "Max, honey, its okay. Kate was a slut. We tried to tell you." She said.

"Yeah... but...I...never...thought...she...was...going...to...do...this...to...me!" I sobbed in between sniffles. Nudge winced and handed me a few tissues. "Thanks." I mumbled before wiping my eyes and nose. I groaned. "God, I'm pathetic! Nudge! Help me! What should I do?" I asked. Nudge scratched her chin.

"Hmm, maybe you could find another girl, to get your mind off of Kate. We could go to a gay club!" She suggested. I tried to picture myself, grinding on other lesbians, but the thought just made me sick. What? Its never made me sick before. I tried to picture Kate and I, making out, but it made me want to puke. Oh, my God. I grasped Nudge's hand, squeezing tightly.

"Oh, ow!" She yelled. I looked into her eyes, she instantly knew that something was up. "What? What's wrong?" She asked with wide eyes. I gulped.

"Nudge, I don't think I'm a lesbian anymore." I whispered.

"..."

"..."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She said. I blinked.

"What?" I asked. Nudge licked her lips and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You. Have to get fucked, by a guy." She said, grinning at me. I stared, open mouthed at her. But then I saw her logic, and closed my mouth.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well, there's Iggy or Gazzy?" She tried. I scrunched up my nose. No way was I giving my first time to one of them. I mean, I love them, but not that way. "Ooh! I know!" She squealed. Uh oh. Please tell me she's not going to say who I think she's gonna say... "Fang!" She yelled. I covered her mouth. My mom could be listening.

"No. He already promised to fuck me one day." I said. Oops... Nudge gasped.

"Omg! He has a thing for you! Now you should definitely fuck him up! Max, his dick could be huge!" She groaned. I sighed and thought about it. I really only had three choices. Iggy, no, he was like my big brother. Gazzy, no, he was like a little brother. Or Fang, that's one sexy piece of man right there. Fang it is. I looked at Nudge who was raising an eyebrow in question. I had made a decision.

...

I had chosen, Fang. He was just the most simple. So I told my mom that I was going to Fang's house, and she just grinned and waved my along. See? Simple.

"Oh, uh, hey, Max." Fang greeted me. "My parents are home, but we can go to my room so you can make yourself comfortable." He said, pulling me towards his bedroom. I smiled and sat on the black comforter. "So is there something that you needed?" He asked. I grinned.

"Actually, yeah, as you know, Kate and I broke up." I said. Fang looked baffled.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry." He said. Ugh! His niceness is making this harder.

"Its fine. Anyway, Kate was really good at massages, and now that we're over..." he got the picture and gestured for me to continue. "Well, Iggy told me that you worked at a spa, giving people massages. Since I take dance, I get a lot of cramps. I was wondering if you could give me a free massage?" I smiled slightly. Fang grinned.

"Absolutely. I keep supplies in my closet." He said. Next thing I knew, he was handing me a mat for me to lay on his bed. Damn, that boy is prepared for anything. He made this whole situation seem planned. Which, it was, but still. Who owned a massage mat? I laughed. "Go ahead and strip, then lay on the mat. put this on that fine ass." He winked. I rolled my eyes as Fang went back into his closet for supplies. I stripped down bare and laid on the mat, covering my bottom with the towel. When Fang came back, he was holding a bottle of cocoa butter lotion. I giggled.

"Cocoa butter?" I asked. Fang smiled.

"Been saving it for a special customer." He said, opening the new bottle. I watched as he put some on his hands. Then he began to rub small circles on my lower back with his thumbs. I moaned quietly, but just loud enough that Fang could hear it. I could practically feel him smirking. As his fingers moved lower, my moans got louder. Until his hand reached the towel. Fang ripped it off with one swift motion, and I gasped sharply. Suddenly, his hands were groping my ass, making me groan.

I bit my lip as Fang slid his fingers in between my legs. Kate has done this plenty on times before, but it never had this affect on me. Fang massaged my folds. "Ugh... ooh.." I moaned. I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped myself around so I was facing him. Then I brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Fang was surprised for a moment, then he pushed my down onto his bed. I broke away from the kiss to speak. "You, are wearing too many clothes." I murmured. Fang growled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" At this, I practically ripped them off his body, until he was in nothing but boxers.

"Fang." I gasped as he sucked on my nipples one at a time, flicking his tongue over them.

"Mmm?" He trailed kisses all over my chest area. God, I couldn't think. All that was running through my mind was 'Fang. Oh god, Fang. Shit, Fang. Yes! Fang!'.

"Show me. I want to see." I whispered against his lips as he kissed me. "I want to see." I murmured again. Fang was breathing hard as he sat up to lower his boxers, revealing his manhood.

God, It was huge. Easily 8 inches. I looked at Fang. Was it going to get bigger? He chuckled. "Baby, it gets bigger." He said, guiding my hand to it. I slowly started stroking his rod up and down. Fang's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned loudly. The sound pleased me so much, I immediately couldn't help it. I took him in my mouth. Fang gasped and his hips bucked as I bobbed my head, sucking hard and his cock grew bigger with each suck. Finally, he came, yelling out my name. His cum washed down my throat and I swallowed every drop, not daring to spill any of it. I released it from my mouth with a 'pop', making him moan my name. I licked my lips and looked up at him, waiting for judgement.

"God, Max, that was great. Best one I've ever had. No one has ever made me come that fast." He told me, kissing my lips. I smiled and laid down again.

"Shut up, and fuck me, Fang." I said.

"Will do." He muttered, thrusting into me. I gasped at the feeling, my walls clenching from being entered by his huge cock. It was a good 10-11 inches after I sucked it off. Fang groaned, speeding up his pace. He thrust harder, making my breasts bounce wildly as I screamed in pleasure. He pinched my nipples with his fingers as he pressed himself into me fully. I swear, he was practically inside my uterus.

"There is no way I'm not getting pregnant!" I yelled as he pumped faster. Fang made a choking sound, like he was trying to laugh, but couldn't. I suddenly felt pressure build up. I was close. "Fang! I'm close! Hurry!" I moaned. Fang sucked on my nipples, speeding up his pace even more, if it was possible.

"I'm close too, Max." He groaned, wincing into my chest. I suddenly came, right there. Loud and messily, my cum running down Fang's cock. He pressed down on my clit, stretching out the orgasm. A few seconds after me, he came too, riding his out and squirting his cum inside of me, groaning.

Fang collapsed next to me, breathing hard. "Mmm, that was amazing." He said, kissing me fluidly. I smiled.

"It was a... fun... experiment." I murmured.

**Haha! That is the end of Experimenting! I might do an epilogue, but for now, this is it. Thanks for reading. It was really interesting to write.**

**~Zanie :P**


End file.
